


Promises, Promises

by Spoiler1001



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Past Abuse, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Caleb tries to clear the air.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Promises, Promises

Caleb knew this was dangerous. This was stupid. This. Would. Hurt. Caleb didn't care. He needed to know. He needed to…

Caleb pulled the copper wire to his mouth, his breath shaky, his lips dry. He spoke clearly, evenly. 

"Nonagon. I know how you spoke of our connection to your speck, but we should speak." 

_ Oh. I was wondering if I would hear from you. I would love to talk to you. I will be there soon.  _

Caleb flinched at the sound. It was soothing, welcome. It felt like the pretty lure of a serpent and the burn of a fang bite caused by it. Caleb wiped the tears from his eyes. This wasn't Mollymauk. This was someone colder, more dangerous, more powerful, someone alive. Caleb took a deep breath. 

"You summoned me on your own? That's either very brave or very stupid." Lucien seemed to form from the shadows. The fireplace seemed to bounce off of him. He wore silk, with sparkles and sequins. He sparkled, the fire too dim for Caleb to see everything around him. He managed to summon himself sitting on a couch, the light hitting him perfectly. 

"I did not expect you to answer or come here." Caleb sat on the ground. 

"You fascinate me. You seem to be more scared of yourself than anything I could do." Lucien mused. Caleb looked up at him. 

"Your magic is something I've always respected but I never had reason to believe that it would be aimed at me." Caleb scratched at his arms. "I've been hurt by those I trusted, but that speck that found us never used my trust in him to betray me." 

"And why has your loyalty of that shard passed on to me? I could be a monster." 

"I definitely am one." Caleb looked away. 

"None of that. I can smell the blood on your hands, but you are drowning in grief. Monsters don't have that." Lucien leaned down and tipped Caleb's chin up. "That magic in your soul burns bright." 

Caleb grabbed Lucien's wrist, running his fingers over tattoos. "You're really here," Caleb whispered. 

Lucien smiled. "Most people want to see the magic. Not a whole lot of people want to look at the being using it." 

"You're nice to look at." Caleb smiled, letting his fingers slowly make it to the peacock tattoo. "You're a wonder." 

"You're not so bad, but I appreciate the compliments." Lucien grinned. 

"I'm sorry. I overstepped." Caleb pulled away. Lucien's tail wrapped around Caleb's wrist. 

"You loved that shard. Did he love you?" 

"He understood me. Like I understand you." Caleb stroked the tail with his other hand. "I've been shattered. Broken down. That fragment was helping me put myself back together. I wish to try to do the same thing to you." 

"I'm at full strength, with old friends, and you want to contribute to my mission."

"I don't want you to die." Caleb corrected. 

"You're far more fragile than me." Lucien raised an eyebrow.

"I can be strong when I need to." Caleb smiled. 

"You are fascinating indeed." Lucien purred.


End file.
